


Midnight Thoughts

by 5KKHMTK5



Category: Original Work
Genre: (At the disco!) (Get it?), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and that's it, Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, Fever Dreams, Grief/Mourning, I cried writing this, Loss, Other, Panic, Sad, Sad Ending, Suffer.exe, Why Did I Write This?, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5KKHMTK5/pseuds/5KKHMTK5
Summary: So this may be a dream, or at least he’ll need more evidence first, he's seen weirder. One thing he knows from his dreams is that he can’t use his powers. He lifted up his hand and closed his eyes. He clicked his fingers and felt his magic flow through his arm to his hand. What do you know, he summoned his battle axe.So it’s not a dream.Alright...?





	Midnight Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this song!  
> https://youtu.be/VgluSNPFRLA

_He's running out of time._

_Where the fuck is he?_

_He can’t see. He can't breath. Haru? Darren? Mike? Violet? Peter? Where is everyone? What’s happening?_

Vincent gasped for air as his eyes shoot open and he scrambled off the floor. He stood there looking at his surroundings, waiting for the air to fill back into his lungs. He observed the area around him, he was surrounded by massive trees with dark, luscious leaves. He couldn't see through the gaps of the trees, it was just a pure black void. It was eerily silent.

He figures just standing around isn’t going to do him much good so he starts walking. None of these trees are a kind he’s seen around Rosaceae, nor in Stygian. As he walked by one of the trees he ran his finger along the trunk of one, he was startled by the soft, almost marshmallow-like texture. He stretched his up to feel the gloomy leaves suspiciously in perfect placement and just as he expected, they’re not normal. The leaves were made of hard plastic and somehow not weighting down the squishy marshmallow branch.

So this may be a dream, or at least he’ll need more evidence first, he's seen weirder. One thing he knows from his dreams is that he can’t use his powers. He lifted up his hand and closed his eyes. He clicked his fingers and felt his magic flow through his arm to his hand. What do you know, he summoned his battle axe.

So it’s not a dream.

Alright...?

Vincent continued walking through the trees. The only thing he could see was the trees passing by him and the ghostly darkness that stretched out with seemingly no end. Nonetheless, he continued walking because it was the only thing he really could do. It was unnaturally silent, the only thing he could hear was his footsteps and his breathing.

He just kept walking and walking and walking, his feet were beginning to throb. It seemed like an endless loop, he felt like he was seeing the same trees over and over again. He stopped in his tracks and looked around. Behind him was a white light peering through the gaps between the trees. He sighed, he’s been hopelessly walking around to no avail, only for the exit being right fucking behind him. Maybe this forest has some sort of magic signature.

He started walking towards the white light, it shone brighter as he approached it. As he was coming closer to the light of blinded him, he put his hands up over his eyes and continued walking.

He stopped, hearing the gentle sound of water flowing. He moved his arms away from his eyes to see what was in front of him, the light was gone and he was somewhere different. To the left of him was a narrow stream flowing so far it was out of his vision. The walls and floor were a pale white colour, completely plain. The ceiling high above him was decorated in a black and white chequered pattern. The ceiling was dipping in bizarre ways.

He decided to just follow the seemingly endless stream, unsure of where else to go. He continued to follow the stream for quite some time, listening to the soothing sound of the stream flow and marvelling at the dips in the ceiling. As he kept walking the floor began to fade to blue then green them red and it kept changing colours, however the stream stayed the same. The stream just kept flowing and the colours of the floor kept changing.

For a long while he didn’t notice much change, the dents in the ceiling weren’t getting anymore dramatic, the colours of the floor were changing in the same order. Vincent was starting to get impatient at the lack of development, wondering if he was doing something wrong. Despite becoming antsy he continued going, trusting his gut feeling.

Trusting his instincts paid off as he spotted fog slowly forming around him. Slowly it became so dense he could barely see the stream beside him or even his own legs. He tried looking for something more clear to follow but the fog was closing in. He was enveloped in the blanket of fog, unable to see even himself. He looked around in every direction, but no matter where he looked it was all just white. He decided to pursue even when blinded.

Vincent looked behind him, looking around for anything. When he turned around he gasped to see a figure in front of him, one that wasn’t there two seconds ago. From where he was standing they were purely just a silhouette. The person looked for be wearing a dress that was flowing in the wind along with their long hair. They were shouting something to him, but they were so far away that their words were just an inaudible echo.

The figure turned around and started running away, Vincent was shouting at them asking them to come back, but they obviously couldn’t hear him. Vincent ran after the mystery person, the only normal thing he’s seen the whole time being here. The person kept running and running despite Vincent’s protests, while he was slowly running out of breath.

He kept going, not wanting to lose them. Eventually the person was slowing down and Vincent was starting to catch up with them. Gradually he could see more features and colours of the person. He could make out their long, wavy blond hair and the white dress they were wearing, that looked like it didn’t really fit them.

He shouted at them again, they glanced behind them for a second before turning back, the couldn't make out their face from behind their abundance of hair. The fog around them quickly started to dissipate, he could make out the stream beside him and the distorted ceiling.

Finally he could see the person clear as day but the closer he looked at them, the more he began to recognise them. He slowed down his pace, trying to comprehended. Eventually he just stopped and watched them as they ran, he was shocked beyond comprehension.

The person looked behind them and saw he had stopped, steering to a halt themselves. They wouldn't turn around and they were hiding their face behind their hair. Meanwhile Vincent couldn’t find any words to say and his mind was running a thousand kilometres per second. He could barely breath from all of the running and he couldn’t believe what he was seeing in front of him.

The person turned around and faced him, one step at a time. Looking down they hid their hands behind their back. Their curtain of hair hid their expression. Both them and Vincent stood there for minutes on end, for Vincent it felt like an eternity. The person began to lift their head and looked straight at him.

Their hair was still masking their face. They revealed their hands from behind their back, lifting them up to sweep their blond locks out of the way. Instantly Vincent recognised the pitch black fingerless glove-like tattoo decorating their left hand. They pushed the strands of their hair out of the way and looked him straight in the eyes.

It was her.

It was Liath.

His thoughts were confirmed. There stood his sister, his beloved baby sister who’s been missing for almost ten years. She stared at him with him a blank expression, her long fringe completely covering her right eye. He tried to form words but all that came out was inaudible jumble, he just couldn't believe she was here and he could see her again. He kept trying to form words but still couldn’t say anything. Liath’s expression formed into a bored one, looking at him eyebrows raised.

She sighed and rolled her eyes at Vincent’s failed attempts, a smirking forming at his antics. She fixed up her white dress and gave him a toothy smile, revealing her missing left central incisor that he knocked out years back. She gracefully turned back around and gestured him to come follow her. As she started walking he snapped out of his confused daze. He asked her to wait up but she continued walking.

Vincent trailed behind her, still confused as to how she's here after all these years, and the most important question, where even is here? He wonders how she got here, and has she been eating properly, does she have a place to sleep? He felt his worry rising and decided he’d clarify this later when he has the time to ask her.

He watches as Liath walks up to a small foot bridge that stretches over the stream. She crosses the stream and heads to the odd gaping hole in the wall. Vincent is questioning many thing right now, but still follows her. He ducks his head under the hole and looks up at the new change in scenery.

Except, there was nothing.

Liath stood in the middle of the room faced away from him. From floor to wall, the entire room was just a blank white canvas, it was hard to tell even where the wall started it ended. He felt goosebumps creeping up his arms, something wasn't right here.

Liath turned around and faced Vincent, a glint if mischief in her eyes.

“Watch this Vince!”

She whipped around and sprinted straight for the wall in front of her. She kept running and didn’t show any signs of stopping, Vincent began to panic. She was getting closer and closer to the wall and Vincent was shouting at her, running after her asking her to stop. She ran straight into the wall and phased right through it, disappearing out sight.

Vincent reached the wall, frantically feeling around the wall to find the invisible entrance Liath ran through. He was so confused, he couldn’t find anything. The wall was solid. He started panicking, he just found her and he doesn’t want to lose her again. Did she use magic? No.

He stepped back and looked at the wall in it's entirety, hoping to spot something. There’s nothing. He didn’t want to just stand around and panic, that would get him no where. So he turned around at the entrance he came in, luckily the hole was still there. Vincent climbed through the hole and walked back over to the other side of the bridge. Facing the wall, he looked left and right trying to decide which way to go. He decided to go right and continue going down the path he was when he met Liath.

He was hoping that if he kept going he would come across another entrance like the hole in the wall. So he kept going, and going, and going. There was no sign of any change, the area in front of him was the exact same as the area behind him. Once again the floor began to change colour and the fog began forming in front of him.

He sensed a pattern, so he decided to do something different. He turned around to see a brown wooden door in the distance, hiding amongst the fog. He could feel goosebumps crawl up his arms again, something wasn't right. He slowly creeped towards the door watching it closely as he approached it. He gently placed his hand onto the handle of the door and opened it.

Finally somewhere he recognised.

He stepped out into the new area, he was at the field. It’s night out so he can’t identify where he is out here, which means he'll just have to start walking to see if he comes across an area he recognised. He hopes he can make his way to the hill. He decided to walk towards the direction of the moon, which hangs just above a abundance of trees. He figured he’s closer to Stygian and following the moon will lead him to Rosaceae.

He began walking towards the direction of the moon, looking for anywhere he recognised. Even though he was from Rosaceae, he used to travel back and forth from the two areas to visit Darren with Liath, so he should recognise his surroundings. However, he doesn't.

He decided to continue walking, maybe he was just tired. Eventually after walking for a long time he finally sees a clearing through the trees. Walking up he finally sees the hill up ahead, feeling relieved. He marches through the long grass, being careful not to crush the wild flowers while he heads up to the hill.

Up at the top of the hill stands the massive oak tree and the tire swing quietly swinging back and forth, the memorial stood strong at the bottom of the tree trunk. As he began climbing up the hill something felt wrong. He looked around for any signs of Liath, if she was anywhere, she was here.

He arrived at the top of the hill and stood before the memorial. He wondered about what they were going to do with it now that Liath is now apparently, alive. He heard some movement from the other side of the big oak tree and walked around to see who was there.

Of course, there Liath was silently swinging back and forward on the tyre swing. She looked at him with a sad smile, her eyes glazed over. He gave her a sympathetic look and walked over to stand beside her. He looked at her, his eyes asking what was wrong.

Liath gave a big sigh and looked at him with sadness.

“I can’t swing high enough.”

Vincent gave a laugh at her statement. She looked at him with a silly toothy smile while he shook his head at her.

“Want a push then?”

Liath gave him and enthusiast nod, her legs swinging back and forward in excitement. So he spent a long time pushing Liath on the swing, talking about the family and how far everyone has come in their lives. He talked about Mike overcoming his depression, Peter and Deacon and their kids, and his relationship with Darren and Haru. Her bubbly laugh and witty remarks relaxed his nerves drastically.

He noticed Liath become unusually quiet. He stopped pushing her to look over at her face. She looked back at him and smiled, but he knew well enough that wasn’t a genuine smile. Her smile faltered and she looked down at the ground, presumably in thought. She hopped off of the swing and gestured him to follow her around the tree.

Ah, the memorial.

She stood in front of it, looking down upon it sadly. She bent down and picked her old stuffed bear, fixing it’s little bowtie and placing it back down in it's place. He wasn’t sure what to say to her, not wanting to make her more upset. So instead he turned to her and held his arms out for a hug. As he hesitated, something in her eyes he couldn’t interpret. She stepped towards him and wrapped her arms him.

He couldn’t feel anything.

He tried to place his hands on her back but they went right through her. He wasn’t sure what to do, frantically trying to hold her. She passed right through him and walked behind him. Vincent felt his throat close up, his eyes wide with shock. He whipped around to confront her but she was looking away. He reached out to grab her shoulder but hesitated, hearing a quiet, sorrowful apology from her.

He tried to tell her it was okay. He tried to tell her to explain. He went to reach for her but she began to walked away. He tried catch up but she kept walking. His heart broke into two hearing a sob come from her. He started panicking and ran after her and desperately pleaded with her to come back and explain to him what was going on.

He felt his heart stop, when he noticed she was fading away. He was screaming at her asking her to come back. He caught up with her and tried to grab her desperately bit his arms phased right through her. He watched as his sister who he only got to see again after missing for nine and a half years faded away in his arms.

He couldn’t help the heart-wrenching cry that came from him. He couldn’t believe what had happened, he couldn’t understand. With his mind running wild with emotions and confused thoughts he didn’t notice that water was rising up all around him and he was neck deep in this sudden body of water. Even the tress around him began to be consumed by the ocean. He tried to move and get out of but it kept rising until he couldn’t breathe and he was drowning. He fought for breath and reached up at the sky in desperation, his vision began blackening until he could see nothing but a void.

He gasped for air and sat up in his bed, sweat rolling down his forehead. The two voices talking to him were drowned out by the panic he felt. He couldn’t stop breathing heavily and clawing at the sheets. He felt the two pairs of arms slowly guide him to lie back down. He felt one hand massage his head and the other rubbing his shoulder, he felt the embrace of the two trying to calm him and soothe him back to sleep. He felt himself becoming calmer and noticed how exhausted he was. He managed to drift off to sleep with Haru and Darren comforting him and convincing him everything was going to be okay.

Liath was never coming back.

It was all of dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.  
> Follow me here  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BtW1M31nHAM/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=1lrtd5xe2e0mi  
> Or here  
> https://twitter.com/5KuteKittyHMTK5?s=09  
> For my art  
> These are my beautiful ocs, please don't steal them UwU  
> Check out the links to see them drawn(if I've posted it)


End file.
